erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sahkonteic
Sahkonteic, TR-12 or Thane Krios is a Drell and a Black Talon assassin under the Terminator rank. He is a merciless killer with no true concept of emotion, feeling or true free will thanks to the psychological manipulation he has been subjected to. Though like any other Black Talon he can disguise himself as if otherwise. He was nurtured into the assassin he is now at a very young age by his own kin whom were also under the sway of the Nukpana. Before this, he was a relatively normal tribesman of one of the Titonwan tribes, serving as his people's head hunter. However, on the orders of the Nukpana invaders. Every tribe had to provide a monthly sacrifice, and Sahkonteic was not so lucky. He was considered one of their deadliest weapons and that still applies today only towards the Talons. Initiation into the Black Talons He was noted as a potential asset by the Talons after the Ariilythians defeated the Nukpana and colonised the Arashu System, as the single Drell alone had taken out important figures of his kin, the Ariilythians and even the Talons. After leaving cryptic clues for him to detect and decipher, the Talons eventually found Sahkonteic at their doorstep, and so instead of seeking to exterminate him, they brought him into their ranks, an act they truly did not regret as he showed he was a most competent silencer and his style already suited their own. He is also valued for his superior senses that come with being a Drell, and so the Talons have indeed gone to receive more Drell infants to develop into killing machines. However as of now, Sahkonteic remains the only Drell assassin within the Talons. Personality While most Drell have a perfect memory, Sahkonteic has a slightly inferior memory, at least in terms of how far back he can remember. He could not recall any point of his life before his abduction until recently, completely forgetting the emotions he displayed prior to it. He has been nurtured completely to believe only one thing; That he is but a camouflaged claw, and thus he is shielded from his true personality. Before being taken; Sahkonteic was a wise, humble, spiritual man whom often strived for a deeper connection with the spirit of Arashu via the soul within him. To cope with the horrors on his people, he meditated. He was a village hunter, but he felt sorrow for the prey he killed, knowing that he was harming another spirit. He was a very just and merciful man, and would never make the prey suffer, but give it a clean death and confess to its spirit why it had to die. He did this with every kill. Had he also not been taken by the Nukpana, he would surely have set out when he was older to bring justice upon them for their crimes, but also do everything in his power to prevent unnecessary genocide on their people (though with the Drell who were peacelovers, this was not likely). Curiously enough, TR-12's persona 'Thane Krios' is remarkably similar personality wise to his true self, minus the spiritualism. This is because he subconsciously took it on as he was experienced and familiar with it, though he is unaware how. This, alongside Olrynion Kyron's mention of "Sahkonteic" has lead him to recall memories of his past prior to his abduction in vivid detail. While he does not understand the emotions he feels when experiencing them. He is slowly beginning to, and thus slowly returning to his true self as Sahkonteic. The Mahtiid TR-12 is currently on a mission under the guise of an IMC detective called 'Thane Krios' to spy on and eventually assassinate the traitor Olrynion Kyron for the latter's supposed connections to Solverus. To do this he has successfully infiltrated the ASV SR-3 Mahtiid, the ship that Kyron is serving board, and serves as one of the crew. Thane is now in the process of attempting to extract information from Olrynion, but his orders dictate him to exterminate the target no matter what, even if he fails in gaining useful results. He proved to be a valuable asset to the team during the hunt for Overwatch Commander Luius Optiscus, the rogue behind the recent terrorist attacks on Sarif Industries. He continues to serve with them in the hunt for the kidnapped Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl. Weapons, Skills and Abilities Sahktonteic has recieved training from both the Black Talons as well as the Nukpana before them. Both gave him the means to be a prodigy at stealth combat, the Talons in particular trained him in martial arts and the art of the katana sword, as well as biotics. Of course, as he is undercover he does not possess the Talons' arsenal save for the katana tucked away in his coat. Instead he carries commercially available gear to arouse less suspicion, such as a viper FTL sniper rifle, two Locust SMGs and a silenced recoloured Paladin alongside several augmentations. Sahktonteic has a keen perception mixed with an intellectual's mind, which aids him in finding weaknesses in his enemies be them personal or anatomy related, such as pressure points in the bodies of most humanoid organisms. He uses such things to his advantage and displays a remarkably fast reaction time to further the lethal risk his enemies face. Thane can run a full analysis of a situation or person if provided with even a small hint, which is fitting to his detective act. The Public Eye The public know whom Sahkonteic is, infact he is considered to be a figure of legend in the Athrugadhi Empire for his amazing feats against Lord Vaughan's invasion force on Kehjah. However, only his name and his deeds are known. None except the Black Talons and the Crown know of what he looks like, what he does, or even where he currently is. His identity became known only after the war, when the Athrugadhi found his name alongside his contracts and operations within the Nukpana files. Gallery File:Thane's_weps.jpg File:Thane_katana.jpg File:Thane's_Daggers.jpg File:TR-12.jpg Category:Status: Alive Category:Characters Category:Biotics Category:Drell Category:Cyborgs Category:Ariilyth Category:Mahtiid Crew Members Category:Assassins Category:The Black Talons Category:Titonwan